Home Is Wherever You Are
by Equuleus86
Summary: Inspired by events of 5x01.


**A/N: Written after 5x01. Inspired by THAT HUG. I had too many feelings and they just came out. Sigh. Roll on Sunday for the Caryl episode! They better not let me down!**

**Disclaimer: TWD and its characters are property of Kirkman etc I own nothing.**

He took a minute to rest, the bark of the tree comfortingly rough under his fingertips and the palm of his hand; glad to be out where he felt like he was home, in the woods. It all swirled in his head like the plumes of the acrid black smoke billowing into the heavens from where they'd just fled. The Prison, The Governor, Terminus. It all rushed through him so loudly that it blurred into white noise, overwhelming him, and eventually he tuned out, the only sounds filtering through now the rustling of crisp fallen leaves behind him. He jerked his head instinctively, in alarm at first, a shape just barely visible and taking a second to register in his brain.

A pull in his heart, his gut, his throat - all at once - made his breath catch in disbelief in his lungs. Her face was blank, uncertain, ready for whatever their reactions were going to paint on her features. He could see the glimmer of tears that had yet to fall, and in that moment she took his breath away. He didn't have to think about what he was doing now. Running. Running to the end of a path that had stretched a million miles, a path that had finally brought him back to her.

As he collided with her, gathering her soft body into a fierce embrace, his breaths coming heavy and hard; relief and joy and so much goddamn emotion surging through him that he didn't know how to deal with it. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying sweet sobs against his skin that made him cling to her even tighter. He wasn't even half as close to her as he wanted to be, crushing her against his body, his arms locked around her, never wanting to risk her slipping out of his sight again. He lifted her up, not wanting to share her with the ground, wanting to be the only thing in this world she was touching for just a minute. He could feel his throat closing up, his eyes burning with the sting of tears that would inevitably fall before long. Tears he had kept inside, not seeing the point in crying when she wouldn't be there to realise what they meant. His hand found the crown of soft hair on her head, digging his fingers into it, wanting her closer still. They stumbled awkwardly, a tangle of legs and arms, grappling for purchase, clinging to each other with every ounce of strength they had left.

He drew back to look at her for a moment, to confirm it was really her in front of him, warm and breathing. Eyes that had been burned into his mind for as long he could remember blinked up at him with joy, swimming with everything he felt inside but had never had the guts to say. He traced every inch of her face; her cheeks, her nose, those eyes that had his stomach turning somersaults, and her lips. Her skin was stained with whatever she'd smeared herself in and tried to wash off, but it only made her more beautiful. He felt himself being drawn to her mouth, the need to do what he should've done a long time ago filling his chest until he could hardly breathe. It was all too much. Suddenly the only breaths he could get were shallow and nasal, and his face crumpled as he did the only thing he had any strength left to do and buried his head in her chest, wanting to be close to her again.

The touch of her hands in his hair, on his neck, only made the tears flow harder, his eyes and his heart aching for her. As he lifted his head her hands lingered on his face a moment before falling to his chest and slipping away, leaving him feeling all the emptier for their departure; he wished she would've kept them there just a little longer.

Suddenly Rick was there and he stepped aside, tried to compose himself a little as he took her in, the relief and forgiveness spilling from her eyes as she embraced Rick making his goddamn lip quiver and his eyes stream. She had done it all, she had saved them, this tiny mouse of a woman he once knew that couldn't shoot straight to save herself, who was afraid of her own shadow. She had grown into the strongest one out of them all, and he couldn't help the corners of his mouth trying to pull into a smile as pride swelled inside him.

"You have to come with me."

Then they were moving, and he was rushing to her side, determined to walk beside her even though she knew how to walk alone. She strode forward with purpose, strong, sure steps swallowing up the ground until they reached the little shack in the middle of the woods, where Tyreese stood… with the baby. Rick was sprinting towards them, followed by Carl and Sasha. His heart flew at the sight of Lil Asskicker, safely returned to her daddy's arms. He had to bite his lip to stop himself falling apart all over again.

Sasha and Tyreese also embraced, and cried, and Daryl stole a glance at Carol. She'd brought so much happiness in one day, done more than any of them had ever done, and his heart was bursting, aching with love for her. As she returned his gaze with the hint of a smile in her eyes and held it, he finally felt like he'd come home. He smiled back at her, realising that home was wherever she was.


End file.
